What Should Have Happened
by TodayTomorrowYesterday
Summary: What should have happened at the dance. No Nina going to the maze, no awkwardness between Fabian and Nina, and the best part? NO FOY! Fluff and Stuff and not the best at summaries so... R&R please!  Minty
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm the biggest ****ANTI-FOY**** person in the world.  
>So, I finally saw the episode of Fabian and Joy kissing (Purposely didn't watch that episode because I figured it'd be best for EVERYONE if I didn't scream at the TV every foul word I could think to call Joy.)<br>So, this is what I wish Nick would have done and helped every single Fabina/Fina/FabianXNina fan and filled what they want in the world of HoA. But NO! They had to… And… UGH! So, here it goes for every Fabina fan and Foy haters. ~Minty**

**What Should Have Happened**

**NINA**

**(Sad at the begining, happy near the end- Just so you know)**

I slipped out of the room, unable to believe what I just saw. My heart breaking with every step I took.

_Fabian and Joy… Fabian and Joy… Fabian and Joy…_

Pain filled the tears dripping down my face. Of course he'd love Joy. Joy is perky, happy, and –oh yeah- not trying to get him killed by pulling him deep into a mystery that I shouldn't haven't even been involved in.

Emptiness lurked just outside the door to the school as I pushed it open with an aching arm.

_Fabian and Joy… Fabian and Joy… Fabian and Joy…_

I yanked off my shoes, wanting something, anything to feel really against my dead skin. But, I felt nothing from the wet grass as I walked.

But no, old friends like Pain, Sorrow, Regret, and Lonely engulfed me with the claw-like hands and swarmed my body. I let them in, filling all the parts that were broken.

Pain slipped down my body, covering me in a thick layer of protection that I'd never let get broken again.

Sorrow took the place of the dead Happiness and filled my soul.

Regret slowly residing in my head, misting the memories I so desperately wanted to forget.

Lastly, it was Lonely who mended my heart using its cruel words to mend my heart back together. Never to be the same again.

All too soon I reached the house, my feet to numb with cold to care how the wood was rough against them. I climbed up the winding staircase, memories blurring across my vision as I walked.

Fabian constantly sneaking up these stairs to see _me,_ when we walked up together to talk about Sibuna,his look when he saw me walk down them to prom, when he…

_No! _I screamed in my head as the tears hit the floor. _Fabian loves Joy… Fabian loves Joy… Fabian loves JOY!_

I walked into the dark bedroom, not bothering to turn on the lights. What's the point?

I can cry with the lights on and I can cry with the lights off. Might as well just keep them off so if people pass the figure I'm fast asleep then actually having to mend my heart from the pain I caused.

I sat on my bed, my back pressed against the wall and my knees against my chest. I buried my face in my arms and sobbed quietly.

Fabian, the guy who is my best friend, the guy who I wished I kissed weeks before, the guy I wish… I wished I had said something sooner…

**FABIAN**

As soon as those lips touched mine I knew they weren't Nina's. I pulled away, a look of disgust place firmly on my face.

"Joy?"

"Fabes," Joy sighed, eyes still closed. "I knew you felt the same-"

"I can't believe you just did that!" I exploded. "You… You ruined everything!"

"What?" Joy's eyes snapped open, and turned to a glare once she saw my face. "Oh you mean between you and that _American_? Please, Fabian, she's hardly your type."

"Actually Joy," I snarled. "_You're _not my type."

"That's not true," Joy whined, in a voice that closely resembled nails being dragged across a chalkboard. "We have loads of things in common."

Irritated, I demanded, "Name five."

"We both like playing the guitar, we both love Egyptian artifacts, we both like science, we both enjoy triple chocolate ice cream, and we both love chocolate cake." She smiled up at me, which made my skin crawl. "I could go on."

"First Joy," I sighed. "You aren't into anything about Egyptian artifacts at _all,_ science is your least favorite subject, you told me that triple chocolate ice cream was the nastiest thing you ever had last time I had it, you love _vanilla _cake because you made sure that last week that Trudy made you a _vanilla _cake, and lastly, Joy you don't even know how to play the guitar!"

"Well, I know a few things about Egyptian artifacts, and so what if science isn't my favorite subject?" Joy demanded as I walked away. Desperately she followed, trying to convince me of something she wasn't. "And I changed my mind about the triple chocolate ice cream and the chocolate cake!" But I wasn't in the mood to deal with her now.

Did Nina see this? Did I hurt her?

"And you can teach me the guitar Fabian!" Joy cried.

"Joy," I turned towards her. "Stop, please just… Stop!"

Her bottom lip quivered. "But Fabian, I love you."

"But Joy," I sighed. "I don't love you."

Then, I left. Leaving the girl who can't take a hint in the middle of the dance and to go looking for the girl I truly wanted to kiss.

"Fabian!" Amber's voice rang with anger down the empty hallway. I turned just in time to have the blonde slap me with her pink painted hand.

Growling to cover every word I wanted to scream at the blonde, I looked at her.

"Yes Amber?" I said, trying the best I could to keep the anger out of my voice. But, from the look Alfie was giving me, I was doing a horrible job. "What would you like?"

A flash of fear crossed through Amber's eyes but quickly faded and was replaced with her _own _anger.

"How dare you kiss Joy in front of Nina?" Amber demanded. "She ran out the gym, crying because of what you did."

_She's..._

"Amber," I gripped the blonde's shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes. "Where did she go?"

"You think I'm going to tell _you _that?" Amber said, cocking her hip. "Why don't you ask your new girlfriend?"

"Amber, in case you didn't notice, Joy had on Nina's mask and kissed _me_. I didn't know till after her lips were on mine that it wasn't Nina."

"Yeah, yeah, I bet that's what all the cheaters say-" Amber's voice died in her throat when she saw the look in my eyes.

"Oh, gosh," She croaked, looking up at me with pity. "You're telling the truth aren't you?"

"Yes Amber," I sighed. "I need to go tell Nina what happened."

"She… She ran back to the house," Amber told me. "But hurry Fabian before she locks herself away from love for good."

I nodded before I took off running back to the house.

**NINA**

_KNOCK. KNOCK_

I stiffened. "Go… Go Away."

"Nina," When Fabian's voice hit my ears, I seemed to lose all sense of quiet. A sob bubbled in my throat, forcing its way between my lips. Then, I broke down.

I heard the door open and the light click on. He shut the door quietly behind him.

"Nina," He placed a hand on my shoulder, but I shirked away. He was _not _going to get through my shield of pain. I wouldn't let him.

"No," I whimpered. "Don't Fabian."

"Nina, at the dance-"

"Why aren't you there?" I snarled, wiping away the tears that continued to flow angrily away from my eyes. "Don't you and Joy have to have some special _moment _on the dance floor?"

"Nina, I never wanted that to-"

"To kiss her in front of me?" I hissed. "Yeah, I think you did."

"Nina, listen to me," He cupped my face with his hands. I wanted to pull away so badly, to go back and cry in the dark. But, instead, I had to stop a sigh escape my lips as the shield of Pain metaled away wherever he touched.

"What Fabian?" I looked into his chocolate eyes. We were so _close._ I could barely lean in and my lips would be on his…

_NO! Fabian and Joy! Fabian and Joy…! Fabian and…_

"Nina, she had your mask on," He told me. "I… I thought it was you. I didn't know till her lips were on mine that it was her. But, by that time it was too late."

I could see in his eyes that Sorrow had filled his as well. "Nina, I… I don't love Joy. I never have and never, _ever _will."

"Then who do you love?" I asked, leaning my head into his hands. Our eyes broke connection, but he continued.

"Nina, I love you." That when his lips were against mine. He kissed with me with all the passion of months of storing. I kissed him back with the same feeling- As though we'd never kiss again.

Deeper and deeper the kiss got, Pain left me as I pulled myself onto his lap and his arms wrapped around my waist snuggly. I ran my fingers through his hair never wanting my lips to leave his.

Sorrow was the next to leave; pure happiness and joy and love filling my soul instead. So much I felt like I could soar at any moment. Regret slipped out of my mind, and in its place Fabian. Fabian and I forever and ever surround only by love. For the whole time, Lonely was being replaced with pure love as Fabian kissed me.

We kissed for what seemed like seconds but in reality were a few precious minutes. All too soon, we slowed down, telling the other unsaid things that had no other ways to describe.

"I love you Nina," Fabian said against my lips, making me smile against his.

"I love you too, Fabian," I told him between kisses.

After a few more minutes of this, we stopped and just stayed in each other's arms. I lay my head on his chest as he placed his own on mine.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," He mumbled into my hair. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know," I said into his chest. "But, look at the bright side."

"And that is?"

"I can to this," I kissed him softly. "And know how much it means to you… To me... To us."

"And I can to this," He kissed me back. "And I know that you know that I love you."

I smiled softly, holding his hand in mine. I slid my finger down each of his as I sat calmly in his lap.

"Too bad though," He mumbled, thumbing the hem of my dress. "You looked amazing in this and you didn't even get to show it off."

"That's okay," I told him, intertwining my fingers with his. "I enjoy this more than dancing. And besides, I think Amber would have had a heart attack.

"Yeah," Fabian chuckled. "Guess the heart attack can wait till breakfast."

"Yeah," I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Actually, how about we skip breakfast here and go to town tomorrow?" Fabian asked, intertwining his other hand with mine. "I still don't think you've seen all that England has to offer."

I smiled, "Can't wait."

**So? Like? Love? Hate my guts? Want more? Had enough? Comment please! ~Minty :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**A Afternoon All To Ourselves**

**AN: Just for those commenters who wanted more, also ;D ~Minty**

**NINA**

I woke up at eight o'clock the next morning. None of the other housemates would be alive to the world till ten.

Getting up as quietly as I could so I didn't wake up a sleeping Amber, I moved silently to "my" closet. I had about two items hanging while Amber had twenty. I changed as fast as I could and darted out of the room.

My heart stopped for a moment when I saw Fabian waiting at the bottom of the steps for me. Dressed in a tight blue tee shirt, naturally faded jeans, and black converses; I smiled brightly at him as I hurried down the steps. As I walked I noticed that he had a tan picnic basket in his hands as he smiled.

"Hey," I whispered as my hand gripped his.

"Hey," Fabian told me. "You look amazing by the way, Nina."

"Really?" I asked, looking down at myself. I was dressed in a black sundress with my favorite red velvet boots that go with almost nothing. On my head sat a red knitted hat with a dark black rose on the right side.**(AN: Outfit on profile :D)** "You think so?"

"I know so," he told me, kissing my lips softly. All too soon the kiss ended as Fabian gently guided my buzzing body towards the door.

"Trudy knows where we're going," He told me as he opened the door. "And she says she'll try to keep the others away as long as she can."

I smiled as him as we pulled me into the warm springy air.

"Come on, Nina," He said, "The cab is waiting to take us away."

I giggled at his antics and tapped his nose. "And where are you going Mr. Rutter?"

"I'm taking a beautiful girl into town and that girl just happens to be Miss. Martin." He answered.

I smiled brightly at him as I dropped his hand. I ran a head, glancing over my shoulder to yell at my stunned date, "Race ya!"

A smile grew on Fabian's face as he dashed after me. "Cheat!" He called, making me laugh out loud.

I tapped the black cab seconds before Fabian got there.

"Cheater," He teased, smiling at me. His hands were on either side of me.

"What do I win?" I asked, leaning closer to his lips, daring him.

Instead of answering, his placed his lips on mine and pressed me against the cab. My hands slid up his chest around his neck, my fingers knotted into his brown hair. He dropped the picnic basket and slipped his hands onto my waist, yanking me closer.

After a few minutes, a loud honk sounded through the air, making us both jump apart.

"Guess we better hurry," Fabian said, grabbing the picnic basket and opening my door. "Before we piss that cab driver off any further."

The cab driver honked again as if we _didn't _hear the first one.

I nodded as blush creep up my neck and settled in my cheeks. I slipped into the cab, Fabian sliding in next to me as we faced an impatient cab driver.

"Where to lovebirds?" He growled.

"The town," Fabian said, ignoring the cab driver and his rude behavior.

The cab driver gave Fabian a pointed look before starting the car.

I intertwined my fingers with Fabian's and lay my head on his shoulder. Finally, everything was right in the world.

**AMBER**

I woke up to a very loud, very _annoying _honk of a car.

"Gah," I mumbled, pulling the pale pink pillow over my head and pressing it down hard.

_HOOOOOOONNNNNNKKKKKK_

"I'm going to kill that car," I groaned, rolling out of bed and glancing at my dark pink clock.

_8:12_

Annoyed and pissed, I wrapped the pink throw blanket and slipped my feet into the white bunny slippers my brother had gotten me for Christmas.

"Stupid car," I whispered, glancing at Nina's nicely made bed. Of course she'd be up at the unholy hour. I padded down the stairs and into the dining room, not surprised to see the rest of the house sitting at the table.

"Nice hair, Amber," Jerome snickered at my disastrous hair.

"Shut it Clarke," I barked.

"Whoa, someone's snippy today," He looked at me as he said this as I sat down. "Hairspray all gone?"

"That would explain the hair," Joy mumbled.

Glaring at both of them, I growled, "I'm supposed to be dead to the world till at _least _eleven if not later!"

"I'm not up till noon," Patricia mumbled, peeling the back of the muffin paper, bored. "But thanks to that _stupid _cab…" Her voice trailed off, letting us fill in the blanks.

"Hey," Joy looked around, her inky black hair pulled into a tight ponytail. "Where's Fabes?"

"And Nina," I added bitterly to the girl looking around.

Nina _and _Fabian were both missing.

A giant smile grew along my lips as could barely contain my excitement.

"OH MY-"

"Amber," Patrica groaned as she set her head on Eddie's shoulder. "Please, it's too early to deal with that."

"Yeah," Alfie said, head bobbing up and down from lack of sleep.

"Trudy," I called. Trudy walked into the dining room carrying a platter of hot chocolate and biscuits.

"Yes, dearie?" She asked as she set the tray on the table. Right as it did people lunged to get a cup of steamy chocolate.

"Have you seen Fabian and Nina, and if you did are they together?"

"Amber," Trudy sighed. "Fabian is out and Nina went to town. I honestly don't know what they are doing."

"Did they-" But Trudy disappeared from view before I could finish my sentence.

I stomped my foot in frustration as I reached for a cup.

"Just face it Amber," Joy hissed. "There will be no Fabina."

"Thanks to you," I mumbled into the rim of my cup before I took a careful sip.

"What was that?" Joy demanded.

"Nothing."

**NINA**

"Table for two," Fabian told the man as we walked into a small, buzzing restaurant called _Tea and Mint_.

A man dressed in black slacks, a mint green apron with a mint leaf stitched in the lower right corner, and a tight white tee nodded and led us through a winding dining area.

A collage of mismatched tables and chairs scattered around in no particular order or system. But, almost every one of them was full and no one seemed to mind. A bustle of speech filled the air as we finally found a table.

Our table itself was unique in its own way. Being a deep black with vivid splatters of neon paint spread all around somehow managed to match the yellow and green chairs that accompanied the table.

"Is this alright?" The waiter asked as we took our seats.

"Perfect," Fabian answered. The waiter nodded once and walked quickly away.

"I love it," I told him, smiling at the weird décor and chatting people. "Fabian, where did you ever find a place like this?"

"Walking with no thought of turning back," Fabian told me as he picked up the navy and gold menus. "Planning on following the sun –and ta da!- found this place."

"Where the sun touches the world?" I joked, leaning closer to him.

"Exactly," He leaned in, kissing me lightly.

"Hey ya!" A girl said, making us slowly retreat to our seats. The girl was in her early twenties and was a little shorter than me. She had cinnamon colored locks piled on the top of her head and tied off with a vivid ribbon.

She had on an apron like the man who led us to our table- But that was the only thing that matched him. She was in a short red skirt that went barely below her knee and a white tank top with a low cut navy top on top.

"I'm your hostess, Camel "Cricket" Jordan."

"Is your accent Texan?" I asked, her face brightening even more.

"Why yes it is ma'am, and you're the first person to get that it's Texan."

"Well, I have family there," I smiled.

"Well, great scots and fifty stars, you're American also?"

"Yep," I smiled.

"Well, what kind of drink can I get ya'all?"

"The House Special Tea," Fabian smiled at the girl.

"Hot chocolate if you don't mind," I told her.

Cricket quickly scribbled our orders down before dashing out back in the chaos of the shop.

"So, I'm taking she's not the _sharpest _knife in the drawer," Fabian remarked.

"Yeah… But she at least she was nice," I shrugged. "That's all that matters right?"

"Guess so."

I leaned back in, towards the boy. "So?"

"So," Fabian repeated moving till our breaths were intermingling. I met him the rest of the way and placed my lips on his.

A half of an hour later we were looking down at the mix matched plates of two stacks of pancakes. A plate of chocolate dipped strawberries sat between our plates.

"You better be right about this caramel apple pancakes, Fabian," I said, looking the caramel soaked pancakes with curiosity.

"Well," Fabian cut a section of his chocolate banana pancakes. "You'll never know by staring at them."

I sighed, agreeing with the boy fully. Cutting off a small triangle, I stabbed the fork into the section and popped it into my mouth.

"Oh gosh," I said, my taste buds buzzing. "This is like, what?"

"Heaven's gift to all pancake eaters?" Fabian tried as I nodded my head vigorously. But I didn't bother answering him, too absorbed in my pancakes to care.

**So, this will be a three shot possibly four! Love all ya readers and commenters alike. Please, comment below and check out my other story **_**The Girl Who Was Pushed **_**for more Fabina ~Minty :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love all you reviewers you all are the best! :D Thanks a billion and two! ~Minty**

**Chapter Three**

**Found Out**

**AMBER**

I looked around the room, bored out of my wits. Why did Nina have to pick today to go out on some wild rampage without having me tag along?

_KNOCK_

Patricia poked her head inside the room, looking around till her eyes lay on me.

"So, we're all heading to town to wonder a bit, you want to come?"

"Sure," I shrugged as I got up and swung my pink messenger bag over my shoulder. "Sounds fun, Patricia."

Patricia gave me a smile and opened the door wider. I stepped through and followed her down to the stairwell where the others waited.

"So slow," Jerome shook his head as he stepped outside. We walked down the gravel road to the two black cabs idling for us.

I slipped into my cab followed by Alfie, Eddie, and Patricia slid in beside me.

I kissed Alfie on the lips softly and placed my head on his shoulder.

"Oh gosh," The cab driver groaned. "_Another _couple? What is this school teaching you young people? The art of kissing?"

"Huh?" I asked, turning to face him. "What do you mean?"

"Well," the cab driver replied as he pulled out of the school boundaries. "I had to pick up two lovesick teens this morning." The cab driver made a face in his rearview mirror. "Gah it was disgusting."

Excitement built up in my chest as I bounced eagerly in the seat. "The guy wouldn't happen to have shaggy brown hair, chocolate eyes, and look a bit geeky would he?"

"Why, now that you mention it-"

But I didn't let the cab driver finish as I hurried with joy and interrupted him. "And the girl had light brown wavy hair, gave the guy totally love sick eyes, and was a bit shy?"

"Spot on, Lass," He turned his head quickly to look back at me before looking back at the road. "Friends of yours?"

I didn't reply but squealed in delight. They were out… On a date… AND THEY DIDN'T TELL ME?

"Yeah," Patricia answered the man before I could reply with a snarled "yes". "We're looking for them, can you tell us where they went?"

The cab driver gave a quick reply as Patricia texted the address to the other cab so they could come with us.

"Thanks!" I sang as we got to our new stop. We were now standing in front of a small restaurant called _Mint and Tea. _

"Well… Guess we better see if they're here," Mara chirped as she walked up the worn steps to the restaurant.

**NINA**

It turned out that the picnic basket Fabian had, wasn't full of food like I had originally thought. Inside was actually was a red and white plaid blanket, a green Frisbee, and a small purple ball.

"So what do you want to do first?" Fabian asked as we walked hand and hand through the park.

"How about…" I paused as my eyes lay on the vivid colored playground that sat deserted in the park. "Playground!"

I found myself pulling Fabian towards it, laughing. My shoes fell off of my feet and Fabian dropped the basket near them before taking off into the tar chunks.

My first instinct was to run to the silver linked swings, but decided against it and ran to the yellow swirling slide instead. I soon found myself speeding down the sleek yellow slid and flying into Fabian's open arms at the bottom.

"Are we enjoying ourselves?" He teased, picking me up and twirling me away from the slid.

"Of course I am," I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing my lips close to his. But, the whole time being careful not to touch them. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm with the greatest guy in the world!"

"And does this guy get a kiss?" Fabian asked, playfulness dancing in his gorgeous eyes.

"Not unless you can catch me." I sang, twirling out of his hands and dashing up the stairs of the playground equipment. Fabian was right behind me, his feet pounding with mine on the metal structure.

I threw myself forward on the red and yellow monkey bars and pulled myself across. Fabian jumped off instead of crossing and placed his hands on my hips.

"Hey there, Love," He told me as I giggled at his nickname. I released my hands and slipped into Fabian's strong arms.

Instead of answering, I pressed my eager lips to his.

**PATRICIA**

"Oh them?" An American waitress named Camel or Cricket, as she was called, asked as she looked at each of us. "Yeah, the two left an half an hour ago… Why?"

"Well, the girl is, like, my best friend," Amber told Cricket. "And I had no idea where she went."

"Oh, well in that case, I'd try the park."

"Why there?" Joy questioned. She was pissed off when she found that Nina and Fabian were _finally_ together. Even if she's my best friend, it's kind of annoying how she still believes that Fabian and her were made by God for each other.

"Well, he had a picnic basket in there," Cricket shrugged.

"Isn't it kind of early for lunch?" I reasoned.

"Yeah, well, the thing was tripped on by a man leaving and a Frisbee came out," Cricket informed. "Probably the two were just going to the park to have some fun… Now why don't you ya'll know this?"

"Um… Got to go," I said nervously hurrying through the packed

**FABIAN**

We soon found ourselves sitting on a white and red plaid blanket in the almost-deserted park.

"So," I said leaning towards her, my hands intertwined with hers.

"So." Nina repeated as she met me the rest of the way. Her lips were soft against mine as I found myself wrapping my arms around her waist yanking her closer. Hers found their way around my neck desperate to pull us even closer. We deepened the kiss as if there was all the time in the world.

"I love you," I mumbled into her smiling lips.

"Love you too," She replied.

**AMBER**

We searched the park, looking for the two.

"Where are they?" I shrieked.

"Why do you care?" Joy pouted as she trudged slowly in the back of the group.

I whirled on my heel and pointed my finger in her face. "I care because Nina is my best friend and is finally on a decent date with the guy she loves. And -news flash Joy- Fabian loves her _back._" I hissed the last part before marching forward. Extremely and utterly annoyed.

Mara suddenly stopped in front, making us all slam into her.

"What the-"

"Look," Mara hissed at me, cutting me off. I peeked my head over her shoulder and gasped. There, sitting on a red and white plaid blanket was a very lovely-dovey Fabina. Both in their own little world, lips locked together in passion.

"Well," Jerome whispered, backing away slowly. "This is awkward."

I, being the annoyed best friend, pushed past the silent protesting house and walked up to the couple. They, of course, didn't know that I was even here- Which made me even angrier. I swung my pink shoe in protest, kicking Nina over…. Which overall brought Fabian down with her.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?" I shrieked, throwing my hands in the air. "THAT YOU HAD A DATE?"

The two unlocked lips and stared up at me with utter confusion, rather than embarrassment… Which really scared me; I mean, shouldn't they be bright scarlet right about now?

"I…Well…" Nina stumbled over words.

"No," I cut her off. "No, I get it!"

"Get… What exactly?" Fabian asked, giving me that "what the heck are you up to" look.

"You didn't want me to know because you wanted to surprise us!"

"Um Amber-" Nina started but Fabian cut her off.

"You are _absolutely _right," Fabian nodded. "We should have never tried to sneak something by a genius like you Amber."

I beamed at him. "I know, I'm not only good for my looks- I have brains too."

Jerome snickered quietly in the background, making me whip my head around.

"Off we go!" I walked briskly to the group. "I can't believe you all wanted to invade someone privacy like that. I mean, really guys?"

As the group followed me, mumbling the whole way, I glanced over my shoulder at Nina.

_Tell me later _I mouthed as she nodded. I gave her a wink before twirling away. My job as a love guru just gets better and better.

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Comment please ~Minty**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prologue just for YOU! ~Minty**

**Chapter Four**

**NINA**

Around ten o'clock that night, Fabian and I finally arrived back at Anubis house.

"I had an amazing time," I told him on the porch. We knew our housemates were probably staking out the living room waiting for us to get home… Or at least Amber was.

"I did too," Fabian said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. I pressed my lips against his, never wanting him to go. I don't care _if _we lived in the same house- I wanted him by my side forever.

We pulled away after a minute, but both refusing to let go of the other.

"Come on," Fabian reluctantly gave in after a few minutes of just standing there. "Before Amber comes and drags you by your hair."

"And hit us with a shoe again," I giggled, intertwining my fingers with his and walking inside.

"There you guys are!" Amber screeched from her spot on the stairs. A stack of fashion magazines lay beside her. "I thought you'd _never _come home!"

"How could I stay away from my best friend?" I asked as the blonde engulfed me in a tight hug.

"I know," Amber sang. "I'm amazing. Now, you," she slapped Fabian hard on the back of the head as the other housemates walked in. "How dare you take my best friend on a date without telling me first?"

"I uh-"

"More importantly," she whirled around to me. "How could you go on a date without me approving your outfit?"

I laugh, spite myself. "You can pick out my outfit tomorrow, Amber."

"That's right I am," she turned to Fabian. "And when you go to wherever you're going tomorrow I'm going to laugh when you're drooling all over the ground."

"I already do that now," Fabian laughed as he tried to kiss me.

"No!" Amber yanked me towards the stairs in an angry huff. "You don't get rewarded for being a bad boy Fabian Rutter."

"Aw, come on Amber," I faked-whined, winking at my boyfriend.

"No," Amber gave me a stern look as she continued to march up the stairs. "Besides, haven't you two kissed enough today as it is?"

"Nope," I popped the 'P' as we reached the top of the stairs.

"Well too bad," Amber glared down at Fabian. "Good night Rutter."

"'Night Millington," he smirked.

"Night Fabian!" I called, laughing.

"Night Nina!"

I smiled spit myself as I was towed into my room. Amber then had me sit down on her bed and tell every single thing in excruciating detail.

"Aw!" Amber smiled at the end. "You two are so cute together." She yawned as she began to change crawl into bed, already in her pajamas.

"Night Nins," she smiled sleepily at me before pushing down her pink beauty mask.

_BUZZ_

I picked up my phone, my heart fluttering once I saw it was from Fabian.

_**Meet me at the attic? Midnight?**_

I giggled silently as I typed in a quick reply.

_**Always**_

_****_**THE END **

**Aw! So sweet! So, that the end of this! Hope you all enjoy. Please leave a review/comment below and tell me what you think! ~Minty**


End file.
